


Late-Night Coffees and Infomercials

by LyraRaineSparrow



Series: Things From Tumblr [2]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, Realization, Steve is a cinnamon roll, just a heaping dose of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraRaineSparrow/pseuds/LyraRaineSparrow
Summary: aconitine-apothecary said: Frostiron, thunderiron, or frostshield cuddles? Like, just straight cavity-inducing fluff. I’m blanking on prompt details but I would kill for some cuddling right now.Oh my god. Frostshelid…? I never even thought of Loki and Steve together… That would be so cute! Okay here you go:I gave myself a cavity just thinking about it.





	Late-Night Coffees and Infomercials

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to shoot some adrenaline into my creative writing again. Ugh. If you have an idea you want me to write, just drop it [here](http://wordsaremyenemy.tumblr.com/ask). I'll pretty much do anything/any ship*.

Loki yawns as he rolls over. He stretches, with a cat-like grace, his back arcing off the bed. His emerald eyes stay shut as he reaches across the bed only to find it empty and the residual heat from Steve’s body already dissipated.

Frowning, his eyes flash open to find that indeed the captain had left their bed and that it was still only two in the morning.

The god rolls out of bed, snatching Steve’s shirt, discarded earlier in the night, from the floor and throwing it on. He finds Steve in nothing but the pair of American themed boxers that Tony had bought him as prank gift on Christmas sitting at the small kitchen table, staring at an unsipped mug of coffee in his hands that had long gone cold.

“There you are,” Loki breathes, every line of his body relaxing with relief. “I was wondering where you’d gone off to.

Steve looks up, grinning a little. "Sorry,” he breathes. “Couldn’t get back to sleep.”

Loki raises a brow and leans on the door frame, his arms crossing. “So you’re drinking coffee?”

The Avenger shrugged.

“What’s on your mind?” Loki wonders.

Steve looks bewildered for a second, one shoulder picking up in a halfhearted shrug. “I just…” He shakes his head, his blue eyes looking down to the dark liquid, eyeing the contrast between it and the white of the mug appreciatively. “It’s not important.”

Loki purses his lips for a second, debating. “Come on,” he says, holding his hand out. “I wish to be swaddled in your strong embrace.”

The blonde chuckled as he stands, leaving the mug there on the table. Loki’s fingers intertwine with his and he leads him out to the living room. They tumble onto the couch, Steve automatically opening his arms and letting Loki climb into them.

Steve reaches over and flips the tv on. It stays on some late night infomercial, it’s only background noise since they both are far too busy enjoying the company.

It’s at they demonstration portion of the hour that Steve breaks the silence between them.

“I love you…” he says, shifting his arms slightly. “That’s what was on my mind. I woke up and saw you there, curled up in all the blankets and I realized that… I… love you. It shocked me so much that I couldn’t get back to sleep. I mean, I don’t know how you feel and it just…”

It’s then that he notices that Loki is trembling with silent laughter.

“Are you laughing at me?”

Loki leans his head back to look up at his boyfriend. A bright smile covers his lips and his eyes are shining with adoration. “You really don’t know how I feel?”

“Well, no. I thought-”

“Do you think I would stay with you here in DC or the Tower in New York, especially with that oaf of a brother of mine staying there, or allow your dear Bucky to threaten my life without scoffing at him if I didn’t love you as well?”

Steve frowned. “Oh, I didn’t realize…”

Loki chuckles again. “No, apparently not. But it’s true, my dear captain, I’m afraid I do love you.”

That makes Steve smile. He leans down to give the god an open-mouthed kiss. “I love you, Loki.”

Loki grins against his lips. “And I, you, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> *I do retain the right to deny/ignore requests if I don't like the subject matter or personally find it triggering. I will, however, not be an asshole and will probably send you a personal message (or post a vague explanation if anon) explaining why I am refusing. I will never personally call you out/ or attack you in anyway. It's only fiction, this does not necessarily reflect my own personal opinions. With that said, I have already written things that I don't personally ship, nor agree with on a moral standpoint, but hey, it's a free country and I'm not one to judge. We all have our kinks.


End file.
